Lille Haake
Lille Haake is a 6th generation Tremere primogen, and the regent of the Amsterdam Chantry. Biography Lille was raised by her father, an instructor with the Amsterdam university. He taught philosophy in his home, and Lille became known for interrupting classes and lording over her permissive father – at the time she did not understand the that fueled her feelings. When he died on her thirteenth birthday, she began to study occult themes, focusing on the ways of contacting and raising the dead, studying in the universities all across the Netherlands, eventually learning of the true supernatural world behind it all. In 1779 CE, she knocked on the door of the hidden chantry of the Amsterdam Tremere and demanded to be accepted by them. Admiring her resourcefulness and directness, the Regent decided not to kill her right away. After several years of interviews and several more years of consideration, Regent Thorbecke finally agreed to make her one of the Kindred. Once among the undead, Haake completely devoted herself to her studies, interrupted only when her sire fell to the claws of a Sabbat in 1989. Lille had felt a great deal of respect for her sire and knew that there had been much left to learn from him. She found having him taken from her to be completely unacceptable and resolved to punish the offenders severely. At the same time, the Tremere High Regent of the Low Countries decided Lille should take control of the Amsterdam Chantry and assume Thorbecke’s position as primogen. She spent nearly a decade learning the secrets of the city and its inhabitants, developing contacts among the Kindred, and littering Amsterdam with magical surveillance automatons to gather information. She discovered the existence of the Consortium and some evidence that Prince Arjan Voorhies was colluding with a Sabbat operative called Hendrik Van Dyck. As Voorhies had been steadily losing face because of his inability to deal with the encroachment by the Beryn family of Giovanni clan, he enlisted the assistance of Luxembourg "free agent" Hendrik who led an independent strike force against the Giovanni concerns in the city. By all accounts, the action was a success, but while the Consortium congratulated Voorhies, they were unaware that Van Dyck was a leader in the Sabbat. It seemed that Van Dyck’s move against the Giovanni had been designed to draw attention away from Sabbat activities in Amsterdam – activities that included the assassination of her sire. When Lille confronted Voorhies, the prince chose to ignore her, while he exploited his high standing following the advent of his rise in the Consortium. As a means to avenge her sire, Haake went to the Beryn Giovanni, providing them with informations about Camarilla activities in exchange for their aid against the Sabbat. If the standing of the Giovanni would be strengthened enough, Haake reasoned, she would have also the possibility to learn true Necromancy and finally contact her deceased father. Now Lille is at the center of an intense four-way standoff. She, Voorhies, the Beryn, and Van Dyck's Sabbat all hold cards that – when put into play – are sure to yield spectacular success for some and Final Death for the rest. Appearance Lille Haake has graying brown hair that she always wears pulled back. She is rather tall, large-boned, and has squarish face. She usually dresses in a simple black cotton dress and plain, comfortable shoes, which ironically makes her stand out among the fashion-conscious Kindred of the Low Countries. Character Sheet Gallery Lille.jpg|''Lille Haake'' VTES card. Art by Alejandro Colucci References * Category:Tremere Category:Sixth Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character